1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to a low profile RJ 45 connector with a reinforced pivotal cover for receiving a plug connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Notebook computers are usually provided with a number of input/output ports, such as USB ports, RJ 45 ports, VGA ports and some memory card slots, for meeting different applications. With the notebook computers becoming lighter, thinner and smaller, connectors mounted therein should be equivalently thinner and thinner.
A conventional RJ 45 connector is rectangular shaped in integral configuration and usually includes an insulative housing, a number of contacts retained in the insulative housing and a metallic shell enclosing the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a plug-receiving cavity for receiving a reticle plug. Obviously, since the insulative housing is integrally formed during the manufacturing process, the height thereof is difficult to reduce and control.
Hence, a low profile electrical connector with improved pivotal cover is desired.